What has Nick done now?
by special evil
Summary: NB: Used to be called 'Is this the end' Now stopped as I have run out of ideas! Sorry!
1. One too many days off?

Disclaimer: All of the CSI characters belong to CBS but the plot belongs to Maria and me!! Mwahahahahaha!!!!!!!

Chapter 1 

A man was running in the woods, his darkly coloured clothes catching on branches as he ran frantically trying to find any sign of a clearing. He notices that the soft ascending ground beneath him, as it became firmer. His feet continually stumbling on the green leafed vegetations surrounding him, rocks strew everywhere; blocking all ways of reaching to the rising path ahead of him. He stumbled as he reached the end of the wood, seeing only a darkly lit road ahead of him. As he stopped to catch his breath, he heard a sound to his left. BANG!!!

"Has Nick finally got that day off he's been bragging about?" Sara asked Catherine

"Yep, he's buggered off for the weekend, lucky sod!"

They were sitting in the break room waiting for Grissom to deliver their assignments.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Gregg. How does it feel to be out of that Lab for a change?" asked Sara.

"Great and I can't wait for my first assignment. Hey, so what was your first assignment like?"

"Well, it was a bit weird because I had to take over from a previous case, where one of the team was...well let's just say unlucky," replied Sara.

"Sara why are you talking about that? That case was solved, now can we change the subject onto something a little more cheerful. Some of us have been working our butts off all weekend and need a little break from the Depressingvile," shouted Warrick

The whole break room went deadly quiet as Grissom walked in.

"So how is everyone this morning?" asked Grissom happily.

"Fine Gris" everyone said in union.

"We have two cases this morning. First is a break-in on 23rd street and the other is a murder on Highway 6, John Doe with significant head injuries."

"First shout on the John Doe," shouted Greg too enthusiastically.

"Fine, Sara and Warrick you go with him and me and Cath will do the break-in."

"Can I drive, pleeeease?"

"Ok Greg, we'll meet you in the forecourt," replied Warrick.

All three CSIs walked out the room

"Don't you think this is a hard one for Greg as his first one?"

"No he always likes jumping in at the deep end," replied Grissom

The three CSIs drove to Highway 6, where they met Jim Brass.

"Guys, you're not going to like this?" said Brass

"Why?" replied Sara.

"Have a look at this."

Greg took the wallet from Brass and opened it. He looked through until he found a driver's licence.

"What's the matter Greg?" asked Warrick

"It...I...It's..." stammered Greg.

And with that he fainted.


	2. Who fainted?

We would like to say a big thank you to **Augusta** and **pseud0me** for reading our first instalment. Also a big thanks goes to Alicia (**ali7**) who proof read our fic – go read her stories too (Harry Potter).

Since the Christmas season has come we have decided that we will write a chapter and the next on will be up in the middle of January (exams, don't they suck!)

Chapter 2.

"Greg, Greg," Sara was calling.

"Mmmmm....?"

"What happened dude?" asked Warrick.

Greg handed Warrick the wallet, slowing getting up, and leaning on Sara for support.

"Brass, are you sure this is the guy's wallet?" asked Warrick.

"Yep, David found it in his inside pocket with this." Said Brass as he pulled out a white piece of crumbled paper from the inside of his pocket.

Sara slowly walked towards him, unsure with her pace, and reached out to get the piece of paper, crumpling it as she did so.

Grissom and Catherine had finally arrived at 23rd street, where they met Eckle.

"Hi! Why has it taken so long to get her?" asked Grissom grudgingly.

"Didn't you know, the burglary is at the shop that is holding the white diamond that is on loan from _Tiffany_ shop in London, Sloane Square," replied Eckle.

"Wow! How much did the diamond cost?" asked Catherine.

"About $5.2 million. So there's a LOT of press hype about it as it was going to be worn by Cameron Diaz to the Academy awards."

Grissom inhaled a deep breath; "Well seeing as this is a biggy, I'd better get Sara to come and help. I'm sure that Warrick will be able to cope with Greg by himself."

Sara's phone rang, "Sidle. Hi Gris! What's up? Oh, you want me. But this case...on the John Doe...is not that easy."

"Why?" asked Grissom intrigued.

"Well the John Doe is..."

"Who is it? Sara answer me NOW!"

"It's...it's.... Nick."

As soon as Sara said this there was a loud bang as Grissoms phone landed on the floor

"What is it Gris? What's happened?" asked Catherine.

"I need to get to Highway 6 now! Cath you stay here and use Eckle as your side kick, but this is your case if he gives you any trouble phone me," replied Griss.

"Gris what is it? Why do you have to leave? Just tell me!" shouted Cath as Grissom got into the car.

"I tell you when I know more," shouted Grissom just before he sped off leaving a bemused Catherine behind.

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you all! We can't be bothered to write anymore and thought it would be fun to leave it in suspense again!! Hahahahaha!!!


	3. Is this the angry Grissom?

Hope everyone had a good new year. (Our one's sucked!), our exams suck! (No surprises there.) And everything else sucks too. But they have finished now so we can get some good writing going. Enjoy!

Chapter 3.

"Hey Sara isn't that Grissoms car pulling up?" asked a confused Warrick.

Sara turned around to see Grissom emerging from a Humber.

Man, he looks so sad but god do I love it when he's frustrated, he looks so sexy. 

"Where's Nick? Have they taken him to the...um...morgue yet?" asked Grissom.

"No, the coroner was waiting for you to come and evaluate the crime scene," replied Warrick.

Grissom turned his attention to Sara "Are you OK? I know Nick was like a brother to you."

"I'm fine. I'm more worried about Greg, who fainted when he found out."

Even though Sara said she was fine Grissom knew that there was something still troubling her, he could see it in her eyes.

"Are you sure your just worried about Greg? I mean he looks OK now."

"YES! Now will you just drop it! You do know we still have a job to do."

" If you say your fine then you fine. You can come with me to evaluate the scene. Warrick you go with Greg and start taking photos, and if necessary retrace his final steps."

All 5 CSIs were sittings in the break room.

"Cath, how are you going with Ekcle?" asked Grissom.

"Fine...well, he keeps taking over and won't listen to any of my suggestions. I know it seems petty as Nick is gone but he's...just so annoying!"

At this point, out of the corner of his eye, Grissom saw Ekcle walking past. He ran out of the room and bounded across to Ekcle. He grabbed him by his collar and shoved he against the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING. This is Catherines crime scene, do as she says," shouted an agitated Grissom.

"Cool it will you? I was only looking out for her," replied Ekcle.

"Yeah what ever you say. You're just trying to get a leg over us, as usual."

"Look I don't know what the problem is but take you anger out on someone else, maybe Nick as he doesn't seemed to have turned up to work."

"That is because he is LYING ON A SLAB IN THE MOUTARY. OK" shouted Grissom as he made his way back to the break room.

When he turned around he saw all 4 CSIs staring mouth-opened at the scene that had just unfolded before them.


	4. How do u break the news to a loved one?

Chapter 4.

Grissom was sitting in his office, phone held in hand. _This has to be the worst thing ever_, thought Grissom. He dialled the number.

"Hello. Is that Mrs Stokes? This is Gil Grissom from the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Would you mind coming down. I have something very important to tell you. Thank you, see you in about half and hour."

_How am I going to tell them their son has died_, thought Grissom. _Maybe if Catherine was there. I know I'll call her._

"Willows."

"Hey, it's Gil. Where are you?"

"I'm in the evidence room. Why?"

"When you've finished, could you come and see me please."

"Yeah, sure."

Grissom and Catherine both shut their phones.

About 15 minutes later Catherine walked into Grissom's office.

"What can I do for you?"

"In about 5 minutes Nick's parents are coming to see me. I was wondering if ...erm..."

"Of course I'll stay."

"Thanks," as Grissom said this he saw two older people walking around the corner. He got up and walked out of his office leaving a worried Catherine behind.

­­­­­­

Sara saw a woman, about 60 maybe, looking very anxious. As the women got closer she recognised some of her features. Then suddenly it dawned on her, it was Nick's mom, Mrs Stokes and next to her must be Nick's dad.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Stokes if you would follow me into my office please," said Grissom who had appeared behind Sara.

Sara walked slowly into the break room looking extremely worried.

"Who was that?" asked Greg.

"I don't want to say."

"Can I guess, I LOVE guessing games!"

"No, the people were..."

"Nick's mom and dad," said Warrick.

A stunned Greg felt really guilty. "I can't believe I just said that."

"Don't worry Nick would have liked us to carry on as normal. Including your sad little jokes!" replied Warrick

As soon as Warrick had said this, a high pitch cry was heard from the office and all three CSIs fell silent.


	5. Greg,Gregory,Greggy? U decide!

Chapter 5. 

Greg had decided that he was personally going to solve the murder of Nick. He was one of the few people that believed he would pass his proficiency test. With this Greg went to find Grissom.

"Hey Griss"

"Yes Greg, what do you want?"

"Would it be ok if I worked solo on this case."

"What the one with the robbery at _Tiffany's_? Sorry but we decided that Ekcle should follow that up as we should all work as a team on Nick."

"Yeah that's the one," replied a dejected Greg.

_Well, if he won't let me fly solo I will just find the killer_ thought Greg.

First Greg decided that he would pull Nick's file to see what cases he had worked on. He was flicking though them when Sara walked in.

"Hey fainter, what you doing?" Sara asked laughing.

"My name is Greg and I pulled the file on all Nick's cases to see if any of the accused had a vendetta against him."

"Well, you might want to look at the case a few years ago, where a stripper got murdered. Greg, you must not repeat this but...Nick was going out with her."

"Oh my God!"

With that Sara left Greg to see what he could find.

While looking at the file, he decided to see what the verdict was for the killer.

"That's interesting he got out on the 23rd March 2004!" Greg said out loud to the wall. "Hang on...that's the day Nick got murdered. It was him!"

And with that Greg ran to find Grissom.

Dododododdodoodododoooooooooo! Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh yeah! NB: That was Maria's input into this chapter I wrote it!

Any way I hope you like the chapter and that it wasn't too random for you. This was actually written before Easter but I was too lazy to put it up.

Also I can't believe Eckle split the Team up (it has only just aired in the UK), he is really EVIL!

Yes, like someone else I know, perhaps if I look in the mirror I'll find who that person is (by the way it's Maria talking). And just so you know, Rachel is crap at spelling _Thank God for spell check and Bill Gates for inventing it, thank you! _(even though he stole it, something I rather enjoy myself, although he should have given us some of the money, one day the precious money will be ours! Thank God for blackmailing so much fun!) And for the question of what I put into this was...to add the tension you've been waiting for throughout our tale of woe and sadness at Nick's death (mwahahahahaaaa!)


	6. Sharp pokey, haha!

Chapter 6.

This chapter is dedicated to Purple Artichokes From Mars (or Arti as we know her). I hope that all the facts are correct this time! So here it goes...

­­

"Gr...Griss...Grissom, I found out who the killer might be", said a very breathless Greg having just run all the way round the building!

"Well...who is it and what's your proof?"

"You know the murder of the prostitutes a few years back, well lets just say Nick had '_emotional attachment'_ to one of the victims and um...the murderer was released on..."

"The 23rd March 2004" said Grissom taking the file off a very nervous and panic-stricken Greg.

Grissom slumped down into his chair and with a deep breath he said, "Call the others into the break room. We need to have a group meeting."

With that Greg left the office to find the others.

In a dark room on the other side of town, a middle-aged man was sticking paper cuttings on a piece of card. The sharp blades of the scissors were glinting in what little light there was coming into the room. The TV in the opposite corner was blearing out the news coverage:

"Top story tonight. A body of a CSI, known as Nick Stokes, has been discovered on the side of Highway 6. The CSI department has not yet released any further comments. Anyone with information should contact the Crime Stoppers Line on 555-678."

"This should rattle their cages a bit," the mystery man said out loud chuckling to himself. "hmhmhmhmmmm".

Then in one corner a fax machine came into life. The man punched in the number 555-890 – the number of Grissom's personal fax machine at his office.

Jim walked past Grissom's office to get to the break room and heard the fax machine spring into life.

He walked in and picked up the piece of paper that the machine had just delivered.

He look at it, turned and ran to the break room.

"Grissom, I think you should have a look at this," Jim panted giving Grissom the piece of paper.

The four other CSI's sat there waiting for Grissom's reply but all they got was an "Oh, shit!"

Wahooooo! Another cliff-hanger just to keep you lot on the knife's edge (no pun intended with the sharp objects)! We hope you liked it and Review some more if you want to find out what the piece of paper said! We would also like you to guess what the piece of paper might say and the best one wins...a dancing monkey to be delivered to Special and Evil!


End file.
